The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus and the like which process a left eye image and a right, eye image captured by a two-Lens type stereoscopic-image capturing camera.
As methods of acquiring a left eye image and a right eye image forming a stereoscopic (3D) image through photographing, there are a single lens type acquisition method where light sensed by a single lens is optically divided into left and right images inside an optical system, and a two-lens type acquisition method where images at the same time point are acquired through synchronization of different left and right camera systems.
In the camera system, a striation is seen as occurring in a scene where the sun shines in the sky on the upper side of the composition and the landscape is spread on the lower side, a scene where a sport field is illuminated with strong light under the night sky photographed in the nighttime, or the like. In the two-lens type image acquisition method, striation shapes occurring in the left eye image and the right eye image have nothing to do with the geometric correlation which causes stereoscopic (3D) perception, and are a factor which gives discomfort to a viewer of image content because of being emphasized by a light source or a striation and contrast of the background.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-69896 discloses an embodiment where flare included in an image captured by the camera is corrected. In this embodiment, flare characteristics of the camera are measured in advance, and flare in the captured image is corrected using the flare characteristics. In addition, the flare is a concept including striations and light rays.